fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
Toothy
Toothy is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends, and one of the four primary characters of the show, along with Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy. Character Bio A freckled light purple/mauve beaver with very large, gapped teeth (from which his name is derived), which appear to have a diastema. Although his character description on the official site says he has "big ol' buckteeth" larger than the other characters, in Season 1 and 2 he occasionally has the normal buckteeth. He is generally a very friendly character who likes to play around now and then, particularly with the younger characters. He admires Splendid, possibly because the latter saved Toothy in the episode Better Off Bread, and even dresses up as him for Halloween. He is good friends with Cuddles as seen in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, Class Act, From A to Zoo, Remains to be Seen, Who's to Flame?, Take a Hike, Snow Place to Go, Blast from the Past, Can't Stop Coffin, Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), Party Animal, Concrete Solution, Wrath of Con, and the Strain Kringle. The two had a short rivalry in Camp Pokeneyeout but they both make up at the end. He is also shown to be good friends with Giggles, Sniffles, Lumpy, and Petunia. Toothy is one of the primary characters in the show, as he appears in many commercials and advertisements. It seems in some episodes that Toothy loves to sing, and others think he's a good singer. This can be seen in Class Act, Deck the Halls, and We Wish You. Toothy has also cried many times, such as Eye Candy (Debatable), Class Act, Take a Hike, Snow Place to Go, Blast from the Past, Brake the Cycle ''and ''An Inconvenient Tooth. There are multiple ways in which he is famous: He is the first character to be killed in Happy Tree Friends (if one doesn't include Banjo Frenzy as an episode) and he is also the character who suffered a very horrible death in the episode that won an award at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival in France, the infamous Eye Candy. Unlike most of the other characters whose personality defines how they might act in a given situation, Toothy's personality varies a lot. He is impulsive - mostly acting before he thinks (e.g. running away and throwing a lit candle behind him in Class Act). He is generally not considered addle-brained, even though there have been instances where he has acted rather oddly in certain situations (such as misinterpreting some instructions and pouring two barrels full of gun powder into a cannon rather than the necessary two spoonfuls in Mime to Five). But he is shown to be rather handy, as he knows how to build and put together a bicycle in Brake the Cycle. It is stated by one of the creators that Toothy is often used as a 'placeholder' character due to his ordinary 'Generic Tree Friend' appearance until they have decided upon a final character. For example, in the storyboard for Wipe Out!, Toothy was originally drawn in Cuddles' place surfing and getting impaled on a buoy. His lack of a definite character also means that when he is used as a 'placeholder', he won't influence the shaping of the episode in ways the creators don't necessarily mean or want. Sometimes it is Toothy himself who plays the final role in an episode. Also, while Toothy does have a starring pop-up, he never actually got a real starring role in the TV series. The only episode he starred in was Autopsy Turvy, which wasn't an actual episode. In the HTF official forums, writer Ken Pontac said he feels Toothy is the most undeveloped character and needs more personality. It was stated by Ken that it might be done in the future. This is already happening in some of the recent episodes (such as the Love Bites short Cold Hearted, where he is shown to be mischievous by interfering with Giggles' and Cro-Marmot's date). In Brake the Cycle, he is also shown to enjoy bicycle riding and knows how to fix them. The episode shows he can be stubborn, as he decided to ride his bike despite how he knew he was missing some bolts, leading to fatal mishaps for him and other characters. Despite his large buckteeth being an important part of him, including his name, he rarely suffers injuries involving his teeth, though they are not unheard of; in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, he is seen losing both his buckteeth as he hits a tree trunk, the same thing happens in Blast from the Past. Another tooth injury is in Snow Place to Go, where he chips his left bucktooth trying to open a can of beans, and later that very same episode, he hurts the nerves in that tooth when trying to eat a hamburger he made out of snow. The most significant example of his teeth injuries are in An Inconvenient Tooth where his teeth grow after he drinks some fertilizer, are filed, and are then snapped to pieces after they grow a second time. Toothy has a fairly large kill count as his number of kills is heavily increased due to his simultaneous kills. Examples of this are in Remains to be Seen when he bites on Fliqpy's brain killing all of the zombified characters. He also caused numerous deaths in Class Act when he accidentally lit the school on fire with a candle causing a large explosion. Toothy has a wide range of deaths; usually involving his head, getting crushed, vehicles, and disintegrating. Even though Toothy dies almost as often as Cuddles does, he has survived in Nuttin' but the Tooth, I Get a Trick Out of You, Read 'em and Weep, Can't Stop Coffin, All Flocked Up, Something Fishy, and Going Out With a Bang. The only episodes in the TV series he has survived are A Change of Heart, Wipe Out!, and Wingin' It. He also survives Kringle Karols, Banjo Frenzy (Debatable), Cold Hearted, YouTube Copyright School, Oh Xmas Tree, and the HTF Break shorts Deck the Halls and We Wish You. Many of Toothy's injuries and some of his deaths involve his eyes, as seen in Eye Candy, Keepin' it Reel, Chew Said a Mouthful, Idol Curiosity, A Sight for Sore Eyes, The Carpal Tunnel of Love, and Camp Pokeneyeout. Teams * Germany Gallery Toothy's Coffee.jpeg|Toothy's Coffee Toothy's Death 01.jpeg|''Snow Place to Go'' is Death. Toothy's Death 02.jpeg|''Eye Candy'' is Death. Toothy's Death 03.jpeg|Death Toothy Death and Cuddles Crying.jpeg|Toothy is death by Cuddles sad. Toothy (Puntihuerva) vs Cuddles (Cunturipa).jpeg|Toothy (Puntihuerva) vs Cuddles (Cunturipa) Toothy 01.jpeg|Toothy's mexican flag with Eagle. Toothy kill Petunia 01.jpeg|Toothy's Mexico flag and Petunia. Toothy German Death Cuddles Crying.jpeg|Toothy German national team is death by Cuddles sad. Toothy's FIFA World Cup Russia 2018.jpeg|Toothy's 2018 FIFA World Cup Russia Schenhals Toothy and Flaky Viking Clap.jpeg|Toothy, Schenhals and Flaky Iceland's Viking Clip Flaky and Toothy Iceland.jpeg|Flaky and Toothy is Iceland Facundo Schenhals and Toothy 01.jpg|Toothy and Schenhals Toothy's freezing.jpg|''Snow Snow Here We Go'' is frezzing. Facundo Schenhals and Toothy 02.jpg|Toothy and Schenhals is scary. Toothy's Death 04.jpg|Toothy is death. Video 5 Better and Whose is Felix the Cat|5 Better and Whose is Felix the Cat Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Beavers Category:Germany national football team Category:The Story Footballer of Felix the Cat Characters Category:The Story Footballer of Felix the Cat Seasons 1 Characters